


All Yours

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Familiars, Kitty Adam, M/M, Witch Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias was the only one in the coven without a familiar.Every Samhain night his brothers all went into the woods to celebrate with their animal familiars under the light of the moon, growing their bonds while he could only just watch feeling as if the hole inside him was growing larger.By chance he saves cat familiar Adam from his previous witch, and their bond grows.





	1. Chapter 1

Elias was the only one in the coven without a familiar.

Every Samhain night his brothers all went into the woods to celebrate with their animal familiars under the light of the moon, growing their bonds while he could only just watch feeling as if the hole inside him was growing larger.

When his brothers’ familiars all changed form lovingly laying themselves out to renew their connections, Elias would go behind the trees to take himself in hand spilling across the grass and blinking back tears.

His brothers’ familiars are all lovely women, their magic irresistible enough that Elias can barely keep calm around them or even the other familiars they attempt to introduce him to each month though this seemed to be the worst.

The frog is very mouthy, her pigtails make him angry to look at and the fourth time she interrupts Elias can’t help but point out the mole right in the middle of her forehead making her burst into tears leaving the restaurant.

The snake he worries might wish to kill him, her talk of “connecting” seems more homicidal than anything else so he tells her he’s not interested and the bite she gives him is very small. Gabriel helps him heal it and his familiar Ellen tells him to keep his opinions to himself next time.

The last one is nearest to Samhain, just days before, and doesn’t come to their date. He waits several hours, eating food that feels like ash on his tongue as it feels like everyone there is staring.

He leaves after three hours, paying for his horrible food and commenting to the waiter about how bad it tasted though the comments are barely heard as he is crying so hard.

To this day Elias is not sure what makes him go down the alley. It’s dark and cold, but he feels like that’s the way to get to the car better than the sidewalk.

Four steps in he hears the hissing. Loud, angry hisses accompanied by angry shouts in a language Elias isn’t familiar with and the minute he sees where they’re coming from he can feel his hands burning hot with untapped magic.

A cat and a man are fighting. The cat lashes out at the man beside it and is grabbed by the scruff of his neck and tossed across the alley hitting the brick wall.

“That is very awful, treating it that way.”

The man looks at Elias and his eye glows red while the other looks dull.

“What’s it to you?”

Elias can feel his power aching now, a pull like no other. “Why are you being so cruel? It’s…”

The cat stands up, shaking and walking over to stay between them though even Elias can see it’s fighting not to go closer to the other man.

“He’s fucking useless, that’s why. Won’t listen to orders, barely comes out of animal form,” the man comes closer and so does Elias, “He was a fucking magic slut when Aberforth tossed him to me and now…c'mere you useless mutt.”

The cat’s growl makes Elias bare his teeth, reaching out when it starts to move. He feels it settle at once, tremble beneath his hand, and the other witch laughs.

“Fucking take him then,” he spits on the asphalt, “I’m done with his ass anyway. He’ll get sick of you sooner or later, especially with that face of yours.”

Elias wants to argue that he’s extremely handsome and that this other witch is uglier than anyone Elias has ever seen. Instead he recites an incantation he’s never used in his entire life, knocking the man against the brick like he’d done to Adam not minutes ago.

He comes back to himself and feels the cat rubbing against his palm purring. “You are Adam?”

The cat jumps onto his shoulder, a deep shudder going through Elias when it licks his cheek.

“You don’t need to change if you don’t wish to, though it is very rude to ignore direct questions.”

The cat rubs against his curls in answer, the two of them suddenly at the car.

He has a familiar it seemed, for as long as Adam didn’t get sick of him like all the others.

Elias would vow to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The first big difference between having a familiar and not having one was having someone to sleep with at night.

Adam had not gotten out of his animal form in nearly a week, curled up on Elias’s chest purring happily every evening as they fell asleep and waking Elias by nuzzling his cheeks sometimes even licking.

“That’s very rude you know, waking someone up when they don’t want to be.”

Adam wouldn’t answer, pawing at him when Elias tried to sleep again and jumping happily on his shoulder when he got up.

The second was getting used to being connected.

The pull of his magic was flowing freely now between them and any indecision Elias had about a lack of ability was shattered under Adam’s influence. He was very good at magic, just as he’d always assumed.

The third was dealing with his familiar’s jealousy.

Adam did not like him talking with the other familiars, not at all, often pulling on his hair with sharp teeth if he sought his brothers’ familiars or attempting to attack the others if they spoke to him too long on their own.

“You do not own me,” Elias would mumble, picking Adam off his shoulder gently after and petting Adam until his familiar felt calm again.

Adam would lick his fingers and make sounds like talking, his feelings rushing through only when he let them.

He was worried the others were better.

“You are mine,” Elias would remind him, “So perhaps I am yours in return. I still think I’d like to see your other form soon.”

He didn’t push though, used to the morning sandpapery kisses or furry nuzzles and thinking that dealing with this form would be easier than the other.

The bond though could not get stronger until it was sealed, and Samhain was getting closer.

His brothers all bonded with their familiars every day, hurried ruts at night or early in the morning that were hard not to hear especially now.

Elias would go to the bathroom several times a day then, forcing Adam out into the hall and trying to ignore his angry meows.

“I AM BUSY!”

Things changed their second week and only because Gabriel had to have that party.

Samhain was a bit over a week away and still Elias had only an animal at his side though he was still very proud to have Adam.

His familiar was a very pretty cat.

There were covens here from all over the island, though to be fair there were only four besides their own. He didn’t like many of them, and kept to himself mostly nodding hellos.

Elias knew the moment the dull eyed man entered the house. Adam got closer, at one point climbing inside his shirt pawing at his skin and refusing to come out.

“I see the mutt is still useless,” the man hissed when he came over, his smile making Elias want to retaliate for the insult.

“Get out of my house,” he spat, “You’re insulting and ugly.”

The man laughed. “Careful, he’s such a slut for power you could lose him to someone stronger tonight!”

Elias stood up then, hands burning.

“Apologize. You called my familiar useless and a slut, and you…”

The man smirked.

“I’m only telling the truth! He knows it. You can’t even get him to come out of his cat form anyway what good will he be without being able to fuck him?”

Elias stepped forward and put up his hand, ready to attack, when suddenly there was someone holding it and standing between them.

“Elias, no!”

Adam was just as handsome in his human form as Elias thought he would be.

“He insulted you! He’s ugly and rude and I will…”

Adam’s eyes glowed. “No.”

The dull eyed man laughed. “Fucking useless the both of you!”

Several snickers erupted behind him and Elias felt tears in his eyes. “I AM NOT USELESS!”

Adam came forward and put his hands on Elias’s cheeks, the room suddenly changing to his own.

“You’re not. You’re…”

Elias pushed his hands away, heading to sit on the edge of the bed. “I am very good at magic, you didn’t have to make me stop. It was a silly and stupid thing to do for a cat.”

Adam sat down beside him but didn’t touch. “You didn’t have to stop, you know,” he nuzzled Elias’s ear, “You’re stronger than I am.”

Elias sighed. “I would never hurt you.”

Adam lay his head on Elias’s shoulder. “I know,” he reached out to take his hand, the magic glowing between them a bright purple.

Elias spotted the flower mark on the inside of Adam’s arm identical to his own.

“You should put clothes on.”

Adam smiled, “It’s just us,” he sidled up closer to him, “You didn’t care before.”

Elias blushed. “You had furr and a tail,” he looked everywhere but at Adam’s nudity, “I’m not sexually attracted to cats.”

Adam pushed him back gently to the bed, a pop of noise indicating he’d changed form again as Elias stared with wide eyes at the cat ears on the top of his head.

“You’re sure?”

Elias swallowed back anger. “Teasing me is not…”

A tail wagged suddenly to the left, making Elias groan as Adam kissed his chin. “No sex bonding,” he whispered, “I just want to make you feel good.”

Elias shuddered, cock straining his pants now. “Kitten,” he sighed, “You are very…”

Adam’s smile seemed forced. “Slutty?”

Elias frowned. “No, never.”

“I am, you know,” he breathed, seeming to relax as his smile became more genuine, “Magic your clothes away.”

Elias seemed to fumble in his attempt, only losing his lower half but that suited Adam just fine.

The first confident touch of rough tongue to his hardness made Elias whimper, straining not to thrust up into Adam’s waiting warm mouth.

He begged, “Kitten, please,” and Adam sucked him down more making Elias come with such sudden force Adam choked in attempt to swallow at all.

Elias groaned, shivering as Adam licked him clean and stared up with familiar yellow eyes. “I will never forgive you for making me sexually attracted to cats.”

Adam laughed, climbing up and guiding Elias’s hand to his cock.

“How attracted?”

Elias sat up, pulling him in closer as he started to stroke in uneven hurried movements that Adam rutted into groaning. “Faster.”

Elias kissed him then, a mash of mouths as Adam spilled between them and bit into his lip purring his contentment.

“You purred on purpose.”

Adam laughed, nuzzling against his cheek. “You liked it.”

Elias pulled him down and the mess was gone without thought though Adam had to open his shirt manually in order to lay across Elias’s bare chest.

“I like sleeping this way better.”

Adam entwined their fingers, the warm glow making him smile. “Me too.”

“I didn’t expect you to show me your face till Samhain. What made you wait? It was very rude and made you look very much like a pet.”

Adam didn’t answer and Elias touched his cat ears both at once making Adam shiver. “I do not want a pet.”

Adam lifted his head, staring at him with yellow eyes again. “You’d be the first witch I bonded with who didn’t.”

Elias stared at him with a frown.

“Then they were all very horrible witches and you are very lucky to have found such an amazing one as me.”

Adam pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “Yes I am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing @camilleflyingrotten


	3. Chapter 3

Every coven celebrated Samhain differently. 

Elias knew there were at least four covens that spent the entire day completely nude which was just crazy, another two that sacrificed a cow every season, and one coven that spent the entire night without speaking. 

He and his brothers were traditionalists. They cooked a chicken over a roaring fire, ate organic vegetables as per Josef's bird's request, and did not get naked until the moon was highest. 

Elias spent most of the hours leading up to his and Adam's bonding with his erection tenting the front of his trousers and an incredibly agitated kitty at his side. 

Adam's eyes were yellow, hands tight to Elias's arm and often hissing when even his brothers tried speaking to him. He didn't speak at all, only growl and hiss even when Elias attempted to calm him. 

"You're being very rude," Elias snapped, feeling as if he'd done something wrong. 

Adam only moved in closer, nuzzling his cheek and Elias pet his head to whisper calming spells that seemed to slip off Adam entirely. 

He didn't want to leave Adam, didn't think he would even be allowed, but he dearly wished to at least speak to Gabriel in case his brother knew what was the cause for Adam's current state. 

Though they hadn't spoken the last few days since the kitchen incident. 

"I will be back," be said, taking Adam's arm off him just as his kitty dig nails right back in, "LET GO!"

Adam let go immediately, rearing back with tears in his eyes. He looked away and Elias headed towards Gabriel and Franz. 

"I was just coming to ask if either of you knew what would cause Adam's upset."

Franz patted his shoulder, "Inger always gets worried before every Samhain. They all do it in different ways that's all."

Elias nodded, looking over his shoulder to see Inger catching lightning bugs and eating them. 

"Is that why your frog is eating bugs?"

Franz laughed, "No, she just likes bugs!"

Elias was thankful he'd never seen Adam eat a bug. "That's disgusting."

"Isn't it?"

Gabriel gagged and cleared his throat making them both turn. 

"Ellen never gets anxious. She's more than..."

Suddenly there was a crash and Ellen was tussling with Gregor's old dog familiar named Sofia over what seemed to be a chicken leg. 

"She doesn't seem to be calm." 

Gabriel tried to yell out and gagged, banging the table beside him to get Ellen's attention. 

"Stop."

She did not seem to listen, making Gabriel even more mad as Elias looked and saw Adam was sitting still. 

"Maybe he's getting sick of you already," Gabriel mumbled, watching Ellen still fighting.

Elias glared, "The one who will fight to keep his woman is you! Don't take your jealousy out on Adam!"

Adam's head turned at his name, tears in his eyes as Elias felt a sharp tug that seemed to be pulling him away. 

"He's scared," Josef said, petting his bird's hair as Elias walked past, "They get scared sometimes." 

Adam grabbed onto him when Elias was close, burying his face into Elias's leg. "Don't be stupid," he ran his fingers over Adam's hair, "You are much smarter than this. Worrying is for pigs, frogs, and dogs to do. Not cats."

Adam relaxed them, standing and laying his head against Elias's chest. He could feel Adam through his clothes, warm and wonderful, and looked up to see the moon was nearly ready. 

Elias brought his hand to the back of Adam's neck, "You're all right now?"

Adam said nothing, leaning in to his touch. His brothers were sharing the meat with their familiars and Elias found himself not wishing to move. 

"Hungry?"

Adam took his hand and it was no surprise when the food came to them. A plate appeared and Elias bent down to feed Adam from his fingers. 

He sat down beside him after a bit, Adam pressing himself tightly to him. 

"It's coming soon, the moon."

Adam sighed, "I...I feel it. Can you?"

Elias had always felt the moon every single Samhain, the pull of it desperate for a release in him that had to come from his own hand till now. 

"I feel it, kitten."

The burning pull was growing and Elias looked up, the moon high in the sky. His brothers were all making noise as they started to tear off their clothing, ready to stick it to their familiars already. 

He turned to find Adam staring at the massive grouping, all bonding desperately. "Adam?"

Adam taking off running was not something Elias expected, staring in surprise as his familiar ran away. 

"Adam!"

He raced after him, the further Adam got away the worse he felt. 

"STOP!"

Adam stopped just past the trees, rushing to hide himself as he grabbed hold. 

"What's going on?"

He could taste Adam's fear like bile on his tongue. 

"I....GOD you really, I..."

Elias wanted to move, to rush and shake sense into his kitten but the fear was overtaking them both. 

"You don't want me anymore?"

Adam turned so fast he fell over, shaking his head as he sat in the grass and not coming closer. "I'm afraid you won't want ME anymore after this."

His eyes flashed when Elias stepped forward. "I will never not want you, you know? You're being stupid and cats are supposed to be very smart."

Adam scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Ten, Elias. Ten other witches who didn't want me anymore. What makes you different?"

"I'm much better then them, the best there is."

Adam laughed, tears lingering in his glowing eyes. "I'm sorry, I..."

Elias got down on his knees, crawling in the grass till they were so close he could feel the heat coming from Adam's skin. 

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine," he touched Adam's cheek, "I could never get bored or angry, or...."

Adam came at him then, a push back onto the grass as his familiar's deep purr vibrated all the way through to Elias's cock. 

He didn't push, didn't take, and Adam was the one who shared magic to divest them both of their clothes.

The touch of skin to skin felt soothing, the desperation more of an urgency now that they both knew there was nothing to stop what was coming. He groaned when Adam's hand came around his length, jerking upward into the touch as his kitten began licking all over Elias's neck with his rough tongue. 

"Adam, this teasing is unnecessary. I'm...I need..."

Adam lifted his head, his smile shining in the moonlight. "You won't come until I'm satisfied, don't worry." 

Elias groaned, pulling him Adam into a deep kiss as they slid against each other. Adam nuzzled him as they parted, whispering, "Put your fingers inside me."

He was warm all over, sweaty and disoriented. "Inside?"

Adam took Elias's hand and pushed two fingers in, the surprise slick feel making his kitten tremble at first touch. 

"Yes." Adam breathed, "now just..."

Elias started to move his fingers and Adam cried out letting go of his cock in surprise. "I'm hurting you?"

Adam bent in and licked across his bottom lip, pressing their cocks together as Elias continued his finger flutterings. "More," he purred, "I want more."

The next finger made them both gasp. "So tight," Elias groaned, "So beautiful..."

Adam nuzzled his cheek, "So are you, Elias, so are y..." he suddenly looked up as a noise seemed to erupt from all the familiars at once. 

"It's time."

There was no fear when Adam eased himself down on Elias's length, both of them feeling deep in their core the bond take hold. 

Elias tightened his hands on Adam's hips, pushing up as he felt the mark on his arm burn through. 

"What's...?"

Adam's head fell back as he moaned,"Touch me, touch me, touch me," smiling wide as Elias took him in hand.

"I never want to stop," Elias sat up and pulled them closer still, kissing and nuzzling his neck, "I..."

"Don't stop," Adam moaned, "Don't..."

Elias rolled them over, the cold earth and grass beneath them hardly noticeable as he slid in deeper from this new angle. He lifted Adam's legs up to thrust in fully, pressing their mouths together as Adam licked at his lips. 

"Morons," flicked his wrist and Adam whimpered, "Stupid is the witch who let you go," he pulled up as Adam reached out digging claws into his back.

"Elias," Adam growled, "Harder."

The words were an order he could not refuse. 

He started to fuck him in earnest, steadily stroking Adam's cock with each thrust till suddenly his kitten cried out coming hard between them. 

The mess of Adam's passion against his chest brought out a deep primal pride in Elias as he pressed his forehead against Adam's as he spilled inside him. He growled, "Mine, you're mine. Mine to keep, mine to hold, and mine to claim. You hear me kitty?"

Adam kissed him, wrapping his legs around Elias as he continued to thrust the force now more of a slow fucking till the bond tired him fully. 

He barely felt Adam roll them, nor did he feel his kitten spread evidence of their shared orgasms across his chest. He was purring, long and loud, smiling as he spread the mess over each of their marks. 

"What're you doing?"

Adam held his hand as he whispered, cheeks flushed and beautiful when he confessed, "Finishing it."

Elias felt the same warm burn from before, lifting his arm up and seeing the difference in the mark. The flower was filled in now, dark and prickled with words around the bottom that Elias did not recognize. 

"What does this mean?"

Adam curled up on top of him and hummed, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Home," Adam sighed.

Elias took Adam's arm and looked at their identical marks. 

"This is common?"

"No," Adam sighed, "You stuck it in just right."

Elias felt him fall asleep in their bond, stronger now and growing warm with closeness. "I knew I would."


End file.
